


Disbelief

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meme, funny joke, is that a mothereffing persona 4 reference?, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Sae doesn't believe Joker.Hilarity ensues.





	Disbelief

Sae stared flatly at the black-haired prisoner, cuffed and drugged out of his mind. "So... You expect me to believe you hack into the brains of criminals and assholes, fighting the manifestations of their inner demons and 'distorted desires' using RPG mechanics the world starts using once you activate a magical phone app that puts you in a magical world where toy weapons can kill. Are you making fun of me?"

A dopey grin formed on Akira's face. "Ish true! Personaaaaaaaa!"

He fell face-first on the ground, snoring loudly.

Sae wondered where her life went wrong. Could it have been when she started cheating like crazy to win cases and lock innocents away? When she started treating her sister like crap? When she saw how corrupt the "Justice System" had become, and chose to become a corrupting influence, and not a reforming one?

...Nah, it must have been her dumb unfair luck screwing her over again. Stupid fate.


End file.
